1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a pixel, a display device including the pixel, and a method for driving the display device.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays generally display images by using self-emissive OLEDs. The luminance of OLEDs is controlled by a current or voltage supplied thereto.
In general, OLED displays are classified as either passive matrix type OLEDs (PMOLED) or active matrix type OLEDs (AMOLED) according to driving mechanism.
AMOLEDs select every unit pixel when displaying light and typically have high resolution, contrast, and operation speeds.
In AMOLED displays, each pixel typically includes a driving transistor which controls the current supplied to the OLED, and the OLED emits light corresponding to the driving current in accordance with a data signal input through the driving transistor.
However, such pixel circuits may be complex and thus manufacturing these circuits is complicated. Thus, the manufacturing yield may be decreased as the size and resolution of the display device is increased.
Therefore, if a defective pixel is made during the typical manufacturing process, a repair process should be performed in order to utilize the pixel.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only intended to facilitate understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.